


Who am I?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Character Tag Missing on purpose, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Secret Ending, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, entry fee speculation, he can't remember either, its his entry fee, no one remembers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: What do you value most?What will you give up?What shall be taken to play a game, where the prize is your second chance at life?(On the Scramble Crossing of Shibuya, a boy wakes up.)





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night, and its just yet another angst fest.  
> The character tag is missing on purpose to enhance that feeling of something missing.  
> You all know who the character is anyways.

When he wakes up, it's to cold wet asphalt on his cheek. His body hurts. He winces at the neon lights around him, bright and confusing. He pushes himself up, and is for some reason compelled to look at his hand.

Nothing? Then why did he do that?

Then he realises something else.

The streets are empty. Even more, he doesn't recognise this place at all. Too many tall buildings, too many bright lights. A large 104 shining in the distance, as if a beacon directing people in it's direction. Empty vehicles but wet with rain water.

A loud jingle, a buzz, and a clatter in his pocket startles him. Taking it out, he finds a phone? How did it get there in the first place? Is it even his?

There is also this black and white pin...

Ignoring the pin, he looks at his phone. A single message.. from Reapers? Erasure?

Pain lances through the palm he had looked at before. Looking at it now, he feels that sudden sense of dread as the stylised numbers begin counting down. A nagging sense of familiarity as the red numbers continue changing.

He begins to run, for what reason, he doesn't know. The panic now flowing through his veins as he wonders the hows, the whys, and whens.

But the one thing that stands out the most for the brown haired, blue eyed teen. One question drowning out the rest as he runs as fast as he can to an unknown destination...

##  _**Who am I?** _

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Composer or Conductor is usually the one to pick what the entry fee is, by the way. The first two lines of the summary is a reference to the Dive to Heart questions. 
> 
> I'm still not referring to him by name, by the way. His entry fee is his entire identity: his name and his memories. Because both are what define him. 
> 
> For Neku its his memories that defined him originally, and that was thus the thing that was taken away from him. For Shiki, her appearance was what defined her thought process, thus that was taken from her. 
> 
> But for him? Whose name he's emphasized time and time again, whose personality has been influenced by those he'd taken in to the point they all overlap that its hard to tell if it really is his own, whose experiences has defined who he has become at the end of KH3... the loss of identity and having to build it from scratch would be the lesson he'll have to learn should identity be his entry fee. 
> 
> This is a complete fic. No continuation. Because it's really just a speculation fic.


End file.
